The present invention relates to vehicle jacks, and relates more particularly to such a vehicle jack which is fixedly secured to the bottom of a motor vehicle and operated through a hydraulic system for lifting the motor vehicle from the ground and turning it to the desired direction.
Motor vehicles have become more and more popular nowadays. When a motor vehicle is stuck in the mud, a roadside ditch, etc., a jack or crane shall be used to lift the motor vehicle out of the constraint. Furthermore, when a car tire is exploded, it is difficult to replace the broken tire by the car driver without having a suitable jack or like means. There are known a variety of car jacks for lifting a car from the ground. However these car jacks cannot be operated to turn the car to the desired direction.